<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changing Tides by MoonlitMarauder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645677">Changing Tides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMarauder/pseuds/MoonlitMarauder'>MoonlitMarauder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law and Order SVU - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barba is definitely Bi, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMarauder/pseuds/MoonlitMarauder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael Barba is a successful District Attorney. He doesn’t have time for dating or relaxation in general. That is until he’s finally tired of being lonely night after night. He knows the right woman is out there, he just hasn’t met her yet. Or has he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Changing Tides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katmstanton/gifts">Katmstanton</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389557">Oceans</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katmstanton/pseuds/Katmstanton">Katmstanton</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know it’s a few days early but I’m to impatient to make you wait until your actual birthday so Happy Birthday Kat! I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p><br/>Rafeal didn’t have time to date. What little free time he had was spent in his apartment looking over case notes for his next day in court. Being one of New York’s finest District Attorneys was hard work. Working specifically with the sex crimes unit though had changed him in a way he never thought possible. But it was also a part of why he didn’t date. </p>
<p>At least that’s what he told himself after his failed date tonight. He’d met Michelle by chance, she’d slipped when she missed a step on the long trip up courthouse steps. He’d been there to stop her from hitting her head. They’d talked the rest of the way up to the courtroom doorway and Rafeal thought he felt a connection with her. Someone who would understand his immense workload. So he casually asked her out for dinner, ecstatic when she agreed. </p>
<p>The date had immediately gone down hill. Michelle turned into one of those crazies they have to interview as witnesses. In the complete eye of the public she had thrown herself at his feet, claiming him to be her knight and shining armor. That he should take her home and have his wicked way with her so she could have his babies. </p>
<p>He’d never been so confused in his life, he awkwardly left her there, asking the maitre'd to call her a cab ride home on his way out the restaurant. That’s how he found himself at Florini’s, nursing his glass of scotch. </p>
<p>He just hadn’t found the right one yet. He knew she had to be out there for him somewhere. But until he found her it was just going to be his scotch that kept him warm at night. And what more did he need? He had his career, his family, and his friends. While his friends had been people he’d met through work he couldn’t complain. He and Olivia had lunch weekly, he and Sonny met up a few times throughout the week to not only work on Sonny’s aspirations of becoming a DA himself but to hangout here and Florini’s as well. So who cares if he hasn’t met the one yet. </p>
<p>Downing the rest of his scotch far too quickly, he paid his tab to head home. Alfred, the owner gave him a sad smile as he watched him leave. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;+&gt;&lt;+&gt;&lt;+&gt;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the next few days, he’d had lunch with Olivia who got a good laugh out of his disastrous date, and spent most of his time in the courtroom. Their current case was a doozy. They were all working around the clock to gather the evidence they needed. He hated the pressure on high profile cases. He felt every case should be treated with the same thoroughness as the ones that happen to well known socialites.</p>
<p>It was Friday night and he had plans to meet Sonny at Florini’s for drinks when they were done. He really needed a drink after the jury had been deliberating for hours already and didn’t look like they would be reaching a verdict by the end of the day at this rate, yet, he waited. He combed through his case file, searching for anything he could have missed in his argument but finding nothing that struck him. He’d presented a well thought out case for why the defendant was guilty. They had all the evidence they needed but the jury seemed enamored with the celebrity defendant. </p>
<p>As predicted the jury hadn’t reached a decision by five that evening and was adjourned to meet back at nine in the morning on Monday. He collected his briefcase from the small table in front of him. </p>
<p>Sonny met him in the corridor outside the courtroom. Gone was the mustache he donned when they’d first met but he still had that same excited childhood like wonder from their first meeting. He’d been with the Special Victims Unit for a little over a year now, the young detective was ambitious in his dreams, Rafael loved that he was the one to help and mentor him in his goals. </p>
<p>“Barba, you were great in there. Ready for that drink?” The dirty blond-haired man’s cheeky grin settled his nerves. This case really had him tense beyond belief. </p>
<p>“Meet at Florini’s? I need to stop by my office first.” Rafael quirked an eyebrow as he waited for a response.</p>
<p>“Sure thing counselor.” Carisi winked and left him standing there dumbfounded in the crowded corridor. </p>
<p>Back in his office, he sighed back in his chair. He locked his case files in his desk and grabbed his keys to his Jaguar F-Type coupe. </p>
<p>On the way to his favorite bar he thought once again about how lonely he was to be going home alone night after night. <em> You haven’t met the right one yet. </em>He reminded himself, but he didn’t think that was quite true. He had and he was just too afraid to admit it to himself.</p>
<p>Carisi sat at the bar stool waiting for him. A beer bottle brought to his lips, steadied by hands that showed the long hours of field work the detective had put in. Rafael watched him for a moment before heading to the bar, he couldn’t help but notice how attractive he found Sonny, his sharp bone structure caused him to stand out wherever they went. The way his dirty blond hair curled just at the nape of his neck. But what Rafael liked most about Carisi was how easy their friendship was, he knew things could be easy with him, but he wasn’t the one. Rafael sighed and pushed those thoughts out of his mind. He made his way to the bar as Alfred put a class of his favorite scotch down in front of him. </p>
<p>“Barba, cheer up. It’s six on a Friday night, you need to relax. Let your tie out a bit.” Carisi reached over and loosened his tie for him. Had anyone else tried that move he would have completely lost it. But things were easy with him. Too easy. </p>
<p>Barba rolled his eyes, it wasn’t like he didn’t know how to relax. He did. He just didn’t have time for it. He sipped at his scotch as his friend rattled on about the drama happening in the unit. He smiled when he mentioned Noah, the little tot had been through so much but was finally stable in his life with Liv. Lucy had brought him by the precinct for an early lunch and apparently Sonny was the one who had the opportunity to play with him. He laughed as he recalled the story of how he failed to keep Noah out of Liv’s office during a meeting with Chief Dodds, who was still a right pain in the ass but the man cared about SVU. </p>
<p>“How’s Liv doing?” He finally asked. He didn’t want it to turn into a gossip session but he knew that only Sonny would be honest with him.</p>
<p>“She’s a fighter, you know that but she’s doing too much. I don’t think she’s left the office before eight any night in the last week.” He took a swig of beer. His throat bobbing as he swallowed. “She’s the only person I know that needs to learn to relax just as much as you.” </p>
<p>“You’re a real comedian. Maybe if being a DA doesn’t work out for you,  you could try stand-up.” Barba snapped with a snort. “She’s doing okay though, seeing anyone new?”</p>
<p>“Why? You interested?” Carisi flashed a knowing smile. His expression must have given him away because Carisi continued, “Well Counselor, I think you’re going to have to investigate that one for yourself. I’m sure she’s still at the office if you want to check in.” The detective’s eyes darkened, Rafael swore he could see a hint of disappointment behind the mask. </p>
<p>If he could blush, he definitely would have but Rafael Barba, District Attorney for the state of New York, has never and will never blush. Instead he paid their tab and said goodnight. </p>
<p>In his car he told himself he should just go straight home, but he was curious. Sure enough as he drove the familiar route back to his apartment, he took the longer way of course, he passed by the precinct, seeing her office light still on. He didn’t know what possessed him but he pulled into the parking garage.</p>
<p>He took the familiar elevator up to her floor and walked through the glass doors of the department. Her office door was still open. He stopped at the frame and admired the sight before him. She was so lost in her paperwork she hadn’t even noticed he’d come in. He’d always known how beautiful she was but now he was truly seeing her soft features for the first time. </p>
<p>He made his appearance known, pulling her from her pile of paperwork that truly could wait until the next day. He sat in the chair across from her desk. </p>
<p>She’d snapped him out of his musings by bringing up his most recently failed date. He glared at her as she laughed. Openly laughed. She looked even more beautiful when she let those walls down. He wanted to see more of that Olivia Benson. The happy, relaxed carefree Olivia that is rarely seen inside these four walls. </p>
<p>I was at Forlini’s. I saw the light on when I drove by so I stopped. I knew you would still be here. I figured I’d stop and see you.” He replied as he saw her rub her face again. “What’s wrong?” He asked.</p>
<p>He listened as she stressed about missing bedtime once again this week. It was obvious to anyone who knew her how much she loved Noah, the constant battle between her career and family weighed heavily on her. </p>
<p>“What am I doing anymore Barb? Here I am in the middle of the night doing paperwork and reports while I have a toddler at home. I have no love life. My life consists of police work, sippy cups, and keeping track of a stuffed penguin that can’t be more than 2 feet from Noah or he will have a fit.” Olivia stated while looking at him.</p>
<p>“I don’t know about you but the Olivia Benson I know is a badass, headstrong, stubborn woman who can take down many with just a few words. She is someone I call a dear friend and who is an amazing mother to an adorable little boy. I don’t know what happens in your bedroom but I know that the right man hasn’t stepped up to really show you just how to love yet. You’ll find him. Just let it happen.” Barba responded as he smiled his grin that he usually saved for when he needed to get his way. “Now let me give you a ride home.”</p>
<p>He’d met her, now she just needed to meet him. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Seriously if you haven’t read Oceans you need to! It’s so sweet and amazing and everything Law and Order SVU should have given us.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>